We Will Always Be Together
by ScarlettXuNalu
Summary: Lucy, typical school girl finds herself falling in love with Natsu Dragneel What will this lead to? What will they do? What will fate have in stall for them? Chapter 7 will be released soon! I'm kinda on a holiday... Please don't kill me... So I won't be updating the chapters anytime soon... Probs few days later!
1. Chapter 1 Natsu Dragneel

**It's my first story please support it! thanks :3**

* * *

Chapter 1 "Hey I'm Natsu Dragneel!"

Lucy POV.

Xxx xxX

*ring ring*~~

It's so tiring waking up early and having to drag myself to school. Every morning is always the same thing…

I'm on the road to school and I see a salmon haired boy whoosh by on his bike, knocking me down actually -.- …

"Hey, you okay?" He asks. And this is sometimes the point where everyone thinks that I'll think he's hot and hug him and go all weird… NO. BIG NO, NO!

"Does it look like I'm okay pinky?" I tell him with an annoyed face.

"Um…it's salmon" he gives the same look. "Well I assume that you are okay? So I'll be heading to the school"

As he rides off I wonder how I should encounter him. Maybe talking to Levy about this first should be the right thing to do.

I'm in front of the school and, I'm afraid to go in, everyone here thinks I'm a nerd or a geek, and it's not fun having all the girls tease me because I don't curl my hair and I don't really put make up on and I don't really talk to others except for my friends; Levy, Cana and Juvia.

I'm going to talk levy, she and Cana are kind of love experts, and I'm wondering if I should ask them if I should talk and ask out the salmon haired boy.

As I walk in my class the room fills with murmurs and gossips. I don't care about this anymore; I walk to my seat and sit down next to levy.

"Hey, Lu-chan" she starts off "I heard there was this new kid that's transferred to Fairy Tale Academy, he's a hunk~~, and he's so popular with the girls!" she is over exaggerating… -.-

"And?" I say with a bored face.

"W-what? You aren't interested?" she pouts.

"Why should I be?"

"Cause he's a hunk, serio-" she's cut off. The whole class stops.

I eyed the class room for anything different, our teacher Clive, was standing with a particular salmon haired boy…

"Good morning class, we have a new student here today 'Natsu Dragneel' will be taking part in our school and our class please welcome him" he says. "Natsu, you go and sit next to whomever you want" he smiles.

He eyed the class and many of the girls already were calling out to him, lame -.- , I try to hide my face but he sees me, *sigh*, he starts walking over to the empty seat next behind me, as he passes me he whispers, "Meet me outside at lunch" and winks, I smile weakly.

After class I walk outside and tell Levy to stay with Cana. A warm hand grabs me and I shot a threating look at who it was.

"Hey it's just me!"… Sounds familiar, he has salmon hair, a wide grin and a scarf around his neck. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you!" he grins.

"L-Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you t-too" *sigh* I'm stuttering… and I don't like it!

"Lucy… Heartfilia" he repeats, "That's a cute name!"

I blush, w-wait what? Why am I blushing, for this idiot? No way!

"Lucy?" he notices the blush. "W-well, I'm kinda hungry, wanna join my friends and I for lunch?"

"Sure why not?" I reply.

We're walking to the cafeteria every table is occupied, and we are heading towards the most busiest one!, sitting there is Gray Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandes, Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox and Loki. 'W-what do I do? They are literally all the elite and the beautiful I cannot get near them, but it's too late Natsu is dragging me there like I'm a rag doll.

"Hey guys, I brought a friend, c'mon start introducing yourselves!" he says, he is much pumped today…

"Hey, I'm Gray Fullbuster, seen you around, I think I'm in your class. It's nice meeting you; hope you enjoy how annoying Natsu is"

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU MEA-" Natsu complains.

"Hello, I'm Jellal Fernandes, you are welcome to talk to me anytime" he warmly smiles.

"Hello, I'm Mirajane Strauss; this is our first meeting yes? I hope we become good friends!"

"Hey, I'm Erza Scarlet, Student council, and class representative, we enjoy your company" Erza says, but I have to say she is one scary woman; she's already doing a headlock on Gray.

"Yo, I'm Gajeel Redfox, nice to meet you shrimp" Shrimp? Did he just call me, shrimp?

"Morning, my lady, I'm Loki care to join me tonight for dinner?" he winks. He's flirting isn't he? Yup, he so is!

And now it's my turn to introduce. "Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, thanks for all your warm welcomes" that was a bit lame wasn't it?

Natsu gives off a big grin, and pulls me into the seat next to him. We've eaten and now we are talking a lot, and somehow we are coming across a critical question.

"So Lucy, where does you dad work?" Erza asks.

"U-um, should I really been saying this?" I answer.

After realising what she said the scarlet haired woman becomes flustered and apologises, "A-ah, I'm sorry, it's a personal question isn't it? Don't worry you really don't have to answer" she smiles.

"Nah, its fine I'll answer, my dad… he actually owns the whole west part of magnolia" I say quietly while looking away.

"Wow! The west part of Magnolia? That's amazing Luce!" Natsu exclaims.

Ha, a nickname huh? Well then I'll just stick to calling him pinky I grin.

The ringing of the bells signalled all of us that it was home time.

"Can I walk you home?" Natsu asks.

"Sure! That would be great!" I smile

As we walk along the way to my house, we talk and I ask him, "Hey Natsu?"

"Yea?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

He coughs hard "W-what?"

"What I said before"

"Yea, Why?"

"Just wondering" I say curiously, "Mind telling me about her?"

"Her name was Lisanna Strauss, Mira's sister" I stare at him wide eyed.

"I know, I know it's shocking, but she was really nice and pretty too" I can tell something happened because of the sudden serious, low and sad tone of his voice. "But 2 years ago, we were all at a party in a pub and we were walking home, we were kinda drunk, and we were playing around on the streets, I was lying down on a park bench to catch air, when I heard Mira scream Lisanna's name, I ran over and stood beside her blood covered body and the crazy driver that had hit her, Everyone was yelling her name, and I was holding her and crying…"

Too shocked to say anything, I hug him from behind. If that's what girls do to make boys feel better, "I'm sure she loved you, you may tease, but you have a big heart ya'know?" I tell him to comfort him.

"Luce… Thanks!" Wow… Already cheered up? That was quick!

We're at the front of my house and I'm ready to walk in when Natsu grabs my arm, "Luce, U-um thanks" he says while blushing and looking at the ground"

"No problem, that's what friends are for right? And by the way thanks for today" I smile warmly.

* * *

**What do you think of the first chapter of my first story? **

**LOL, Thanks for reading it, I will try to upload a story daily, and please leave a review and write how my chapter was and what you think should be in my next chapter! Thanks!**

**LUV Kirigiri-chan~~ Thanks again! **


	2. Chapter 2 The Invitation

**Thanks for the views for the last Chapter, please continue to read, and continue to support it by simply, Like , Follow or Review, Thanks!**

**From Kirigiri-chan**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lucy POV.

Xxx xxX

_We're at the front of my house and I'm ready to walk in when Natsu grabs my arm, "Luce, U-um thanks" he says while blushing and looking at the ground"_

"_No problem, that's what friends are for right? And by the way thanks for today" I smile warmly._

* * *

As I walk out my door, you won't GUESS who I see. This morning at the front of my house waiting for me is Natsu Dragneel, the boy I had a crush on ever since yesterday, -.- literally yesterday. He's leaning against a pillar and he's watching the clouds pass by until he notices me standing here. And says, "Hey Luce, you miss me, like the last 12 hours or more?" he grins.

I slouch and look at him with a lazy face, "Never in a million years, will I, Lucy Heartfilia miss you Natsu Dragneel" I decided to say to his face, and ya'know what? Bad decision! He lifts my chin and stares into my soul with his dark onyx eyes, I blush, and his lips are dangerously close to mine now.

We are walking to school and there one thing that I have in mind now, and that is the conversation that I had with my father yesterday afternoon.

_**Flashback**_

"_Lucy, you are how old?" Jude Heartfilia said._

"_I'm 17, father", I answer him "What is it?"_

"_Lucy, I will answer you, but promise that you will understand and will agree with me yes?"_

"_Yes, father"_

"_Lucy, your father has come into old age, the business 'Love & Lucky' and the rest of the company in Magnolia won't last with me being like this" he starts, "It's time you chose your fiancé, you have your choice but until 6 months later, we will have a party and a ball to choose your fiancé, this is for your father's sake, please understand…" says Jude._

"_I understand father", this is just ****ing great! "Please leave the rest to me"_

"_I'm glad you understand" he's crying, "I'm sure that we will be fine" I hug him; I can see how hurt dad is. "We will be sending out invitations to all high classed families._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hey Natsu?" Maybe I should ask him?

"Yes?"

"Has your family received an invitation from mine?" What am I doing?

"Well I dunno what it was about but both of my parents seemed pretty excited about it" he gives a confused look "You know about it?"

"Hmm", Lucy. Stop!

"Well I won't be asking much seeing how flustered you are" he smiles. But then he slips an arm around my waist and looks into my eyes, and I gasp. "But hey, God today, you look good as ever"

"W-what?" I stammer.

"N-never mind" he lets go, once we reach the school gates, we were immediately called to the principal's office; we exchange confused looks and head towards the office ahead of us.

"Hello?" I call out once I knock on the door. "Master Makarov Dreyar?"

"Lucy?" a low yet at the same time high voice came out from behind the door, "I assume Natsu is with you too? Come in"

I slowly push the door, a binding light engulfs me, and my expectations were crushed like bugs. Sitting in a high chair was Master Makarov, and he opens his mouth to speak, "Lucy, you are Natsu's friend yes?"

"Yes" he's a short figure with a weird moustache, and what's really bothering me is what he's wearing… A clown suit? Really? "What would you like me to do?"

"Well since he's new around here and all" he says while spinning around a pencil "Maybe you could show him around on the behalf of the class representative?"

"Sure", he serious bothers everyone… -.-

"Well get going then!" he cheers. That's really weird of him

* * *

"Sorry Luce, I got to go now, my parents just called me, they said tonight we would be going to your place to have a party or something?" he shrugs. "Well I better go and get ready! See ya!"

"Oh… Yea" Tonight is finally the night where I'll have to wait for someone to ask for my hand in marriage… this is just great. No-one, just no-one cares about my love life…

* * *

"Hey Lucy!" Gray calls from ad distance, "How are you doing?" he laughs off sheepishly.

"Hey!" I smile. it's obvious to see his blush.

"My family received a message from your family and tonight apparently we've decided to party at your house correct?" he asks.

"Yeah, you looking forward to it?" I return.

"No", I gasp. "Just kidding with ya, of course, if it's for our dear Lucy, then yes!" he admits and blushes.

I blush uncontrollably, man even Gray can be like Natsu sometimes.

* * *

And as for all the other hot guys, well we will leave their conversations and keep Natsu's and Gray's (Guys, please don't hate me for this, I'm just so tired I can't be bothered writing all their dialogues.)

* * *

**Sorry guys for this chapter, it's extremely short because it's literally 10:15PM at night here, and I really just *sigh* CANT. GO. ON... (And by the way, the party will be in next chapter!) The letter/Invitation will be shown in next chapter too!**

**I will try my best for the upcoming chapter 3, please look forward to it. Thanks for reading this chapter, again sorry. **

**Please support this story 'We Will Always Be Together', by simply writing reviews, give me ideas too, Thanks!**

**LUV Kirigiri-chan, Like, Follow or Review, Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Party

**Thanks guys for reading all the past chapters.**

**Big shout out to this person who left a review;**

**NinjaSniperKiller65, thanks for the review even though it was just a word, LOL ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Natsu's POV

Xxx xxX

"_No", I gasp. "Just kidding with ya, of course, if it's for our dear Lucy, then yes!" he admits and blushes._

_I blush uncontrollably, man even Gray can be like Natsu sometimes._

* * *

"W-what's all this about dad?" I question my father (Imagine Igneel in a human form, sorry but it's just that It'll make sense rather than talking to a dragon right?")

"We have agreed to come to the Heartfilia's estate to celebrate the marriage of Lucy and another man, and listen you have to ask first, we need to extend our business and join with theirs, the two of you will be heirs to our businesses." Igneel says with a serious face.

"But, things won't turn out right, Luce's o-only friend, I l-like her as a friend." I try to correct myself. "When will we be going?"

"Preferably tonight … son, you won't mess up right?" he's about to kill me, I swear he's is right at my throat, it is NOT comfortable at the very least.

"Y-yes sir!" I'm frightened. I pity myself for being frightened of my own father…

He passes me the letter Lucy's dad sent…

_**Dear Dragneel Family,**_

_**In July the 14**__**th**__**, we will be having a party and a ball, for our business and yours we would like to come to an agreement to celebrate a man and Lucy's engagement.**_

_**The party will be at the main estate of Heartfilia Mansion, we would love to see you here.**_

_**Thank you, we wish the best of luck to your son.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**The Heartfilia Family.**_

Great, just great, I have to be wed to my 'best friend', and there's a thought coming to me.

_Lisanna… Didn't you want to marry me as well?_

* * *

Lucy's POV

3 hours later, at the Heartfilia's main estate.

I'm moving from a modern big house to the main mansion in our estate, I'm moving back to the place where I left all my memories, where I left all my memories of mother.

I'm walking around the estate now, I have to act very elegantly and posh, taking each step gracefully, my pace slow, and my hair tied up in a high bun and by two long bangs curled on the side, and I'm wearing a Ruby frilled dress, so elegant that every step I take, my dress flows.

The first thing I remember to do is to visit my mother's grave, slowly picking a few flowers while I head there. Now I'm here in front of her grave daring to hold back tears, it's stinging and I can't hold it in, I drop to my knees and burst, all of the tears that have been held back all these years have flowed out.

"Mother, I'm back, father has plans for me to be wed to someone, wish me luck okay?" I whisper, hoping she would hear from the heavens. "I've got to go, soon a party will be starting and I'll come back here engaged to a man…" I stop the tears and think to myself, why mourn over someone that has been dead for years, and by the way, mother wouldn't want to see me like this.

I turn away, the sunset and it's dancing hues, spread across the endless sky, I walk away, looking back one more time, and then smiling, 'Mother I will make you proud'.

My life was always like this, a teen girl teased by students in her school, she meets a boy and falls in love without telling him, not even knowing if he liked her or not. Tonight all this is about to change… Forever

* * *

I'm waiting in my room, waiting for one of my original maids to come and give me the signal that's time to go and meet all the boys and spend time with them. And finally I hear slow and heavy footsteps down the long outstretched hallway, is it her?

"Princess, it is I Virgo, you may now go and meet your soon to be, unknown fiancé" she calmly says.

"Okay, you are dismissed now" telling her to leave is the best way to find self-confidence she is ALWAYS the one to mess things up, ALWAYS the match maker… besides Mira-san.

I'm expecting to see my friends there as well, such as Levy-chan, and Cana and Juvia.

I slowly walk down the hall way at a dignified pace, chin up and fair porcelain face, showing pride. I come to a stop and wait to hear my father call my name.

"Every one, I thank you for coming to this party and ball, we will now present you with my daughter, Lucy Heartfilia" he finishes and as I heard that I come down from a stairway, and there were cheers and claps, everyone seems to be impressed in how I am dressed and mannered. On my way down the stairs I see my friends; Gray, Loke, Jellal, Erza, Levy, Cana and Juvia, and there he is, the one closest to me, Natsu.

* * *

I look at my father, and he says to the crowd, "Tonight we will be starting off with a dance, please enjoy yourself everyone until further notices" he proudly says.

First thing I do is gather my friends and everyone is excited to see me, they all surround me so much that it's almost suffocating. "Lu-chan you look so pretty" levy compliments. And everyone else fills in with compliments and asks questions.

* * *

After all the questions and compliments I manage to get away…Somehow, the crowd is so big, and looking for someone here is like for a four leaf clover in a field of clovers. Just when I thought looking for Natsu is impossible, Natsu grabs me by the arm and pulls me back, I swirl around and come face to face with him and blush furiously. He smiles and says, "M'lady, may I have this dance?" he is making me so nervous .

"Yes, I would love to" he smiles and puts an arm around my waist

"You look different tonight" inching closer to my body

"W-what are you implying?" damn! I took it the wrong way.

He hugs me while we continue to sway, and whispers to my ear "You're almost like a flower in bloom, and I am captured by your beauty" oOo I seriously didn't think he was that cheesy!

"Who knew that you Natsu Dragneel could come across such capsizing words" Ha, his face! "But I'm flattered, thank you" we slowly come to a stop.

And suddenly he gone, I look around for him, and I'm pulled into dances with other people. It's terrifying some of them are perverts and I'm desperately searching for excuses and running off, and that's when I heard it, "Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement" He coughs, "My daughter has been asked to be engaged by a young man, Natsu Dragneel" Everyone claps.

'W-what just happened?' I thought to myself.

* * *

**There we go there's another chapter, I thought a lot about this one, in the next chapter will things get hot or cold?**

**Well thanks for reading, I literally was surprised this morning to see that 56 people had read this :D, THANKS!**

**Please continue to support this story, don't forget to leave either a; Review, Like, Or a Follow **

**From Kirigiri-chan. Look forward to chapter 4 ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 A photo shoot?

**Please, don't kill me, I have finally released this chapter.**

**It's been hard at school since have all these tests and exams and essays that I have to do...but looking on the bright side, at least I have time to type up all this.**

* * *

Chapter 4

_And suddenly he's gone, I look around for him, and I'm pulled into dances with other people. It's terrifying some of them are perverts and I'm desperately searching for excuses and running off, and that's when I heard it, "Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement" He coughs, "My daughter has been asked to be engaged by a young man, Natsu Dragneel" Everyone claps._

'_W-what just happened?' I thought to myself._

* * *

Lucy's POV

Xxx xxX

I bury my head into my pillow, thinking of the unthinkable, an average student in our school won't appreciate this. I push myself up slowly and prop up on my elbows and using my right hand I trace the pattern on the pillow glad it was here to comfort me, what?

I hear a knock on the door and quickly pull the covers over and pretend I'm asleep (I'm sure some of you guys have probably done that a few times…), the intruder walks in slowly and his/her footsteps are quiet, I'm waiting for myself to scare him, or I'm waiting for him to leave. Ha… You know this person must be a genius, leaning over and staring at my face, his soft and warm breath begging me to open my eyes.

"Luce, I know you're awake" -.- great turn out!

Slowly I open one eye to see a black onyx orb burning into mine, I open the other eye and stare at Natsu, daring him to blink, he seems to get the idea of what I'm doing and leans in closer, I widen my eyes at the sudden closer of the distance and immediately slam my eyes shut.

"Luce, why weren't you at school today?" he asks.

I really didn't expect that… "Everyone's going to know that I'm engaged to you" I say as I start dragging the covers over my face slowly, he stops it and pulls it back down and looks into my eyes again with the same burning passion that was shown before.

"Are you, mad or shameful about that?" he whispers while looking away and pouting.

Affected by the sudden change in his tone, I hastily sit up and correct him, "No! I am not mad or ashamed what so ever!"

As soon as I realise that he made me admit that, I push him out of my room and go to sleep, what's better than a good sleep?

* * *

"Arrrrgggh, I'm going to be late" I scold myself, going to have to face a lot of comments today from another annoying bunch of people, well I'm not to blamed, Natsu Dragneel is now engaged to me and his female herd of fans, are yet again going to murder me.

I'm running through the corridors to my classroom, it's so close maybe even metres away; finally I manage to yank it open and burst into the middle of a lesson. "Sorry sir I'm late" I hear snickers around me and painful comments, 'what a *****', 'So lame!' some said, well what a annoying and ridiculous bunch.

* * *

Later on in the day during school Natsu sent me a message,

**Natsu: Hey, you're here today right?**

**Lucy: Yea, y?**

**Natsu: My dad said that today we'll be going to our family business and the two of us will be doing photo shoots! Wanna try it out?**

**Lucy: OMG, you don't know how long I've wanted to do a photo shoot!**

**Natsu: I take that as a yes then? LOL, so today after school for three days we'll be doing it, meet you at the front gate.**

**Lucy: Yea!**

This will seriously be my first time trying out a photo shoot, and it's with Natsu too. Please go well. Please go well. Please go well. I am mentally begging myself not to mess things up, fingers crossed!

I'm waiting for the bell to ring, and I'm counting on my watch. 3, 2, 1… RING! I dash out of the classroom, not even caring if the teacher noticed me or not (Literally don't try this at school, the teachers will gang up on you and cut you and drown you and brutally murder you, nah just kidding, it'll just be detention) out of the locker room and escaping the jail like school.

I see Natsu; he's leaning on a black Ferrari, and looking through his phone. When he spots me he grins and starts running over, "Hey Luce, ready for that photo shoot?" He asks while slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Never been more excited in my life" I'm jumping around like a maniac, and running around like a chicken. I've never done a photo shoot, I've always wanted to be a model that strikes poses and give irresistible gazes!

We slowly head over to the car, well that would be Natsu, I'm charging into the car. Natsu is just taking his sweet time not caring about a thing in the world.

We start driving, we chat and tell each other how school was and how we think the engagement would work, and as we finish talking I could see the edge of the building that Natsu showed a picture to me on-line, "Is it that one?" I ask hastily.

"Yea, yea, yea, it's that one" he says while also trying to calm me down at the same time.

"Right, so Dragneel-san, and Heartfilia-kun" The director is funny looking, he has a weird French accent, an odd looking wizard like hat… weird, "your first pose will be of, a Mafia theme"

We were told to dress in our assigned dressing rooms, and in mine I found a revealing black leather tight dress that went to my thighs, and there was a gaping hole on the area between my chest and neck, and for shoes I had high boots matching my top, my hair… well it was swirly :3

I came out and found Natsu sitting on the chair we were meant to take photos on (if you know what I mean) "Right, time to take action and start taking the photos" Reedus shouted, bursting our ear drums.

"Um… like this?" I stammer.

Our pose was bashful and embarrassing, I was told to lie down on the chair, well it's sort of a couch now, well any ways I lied down and I had one of my legs straight and the other forming an upwards triangle (I'm just pathetic at describing this, please bear with me) and they had Natsu to hover over me.

They take a few snaps from this angle and that, and we change it around a little with Natsu sitting down and me sitting on him, body facing him and head turning around to look at the camera, with an intense stare.

* * *

**There we go another chapter that took a lot of thinking to produce, Thanks and please continue to support this story.**

**And for another announcement: My second story 'I leapt through time and found Natsu', well I'll start to work on it as well, please look forward and support that story as well.**

**Thanks again, and sorry for the delay in this chapter being released, we have exams and tests and essays to do in my school. **

**From Kirigiri-chan~~**


	5. Chapter 5 The Lady and her Butler

**Thank you so much people that supported me, it gives me so much motivation to keep moving on, Special thanks to the following people;**

**~KitAlbert07, The story will be changed to your liking, thank you for the review!**

**~DALUNA, further chapters will be released, please continue to support my story and the upcoming story 'I leapt through time and found Natsu' Thank You!**

**Please enjoy Chapter 5**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Our pose was bashful and embarrassing, I was told to lie down on the chair, well it's sort of a couch now, well anyways I lied down and I had one of my legs straight and the other forming an upwards triangle (I'm just pathetic at describing this, please bear with me) and they had Natsu to hover over me._

_They take a few snaps from this angle and that, and we change it around a little with Natsu sitting down and me sitting on him, body facing him and head turning around to look at the camera, with an intense stare._

* * *

'What should I do?'

Our second pose was 'The Lady and her Butler' I can already guess what we'll be doing, I get dressed and look in the mirror, every clothing so far has had frills on it, this one… well, It's a loose dress, that showed a lot of skin, 'so much for being a lady' I grin.

I came out of the dressing room and found Natsu fairly close, and I stood there I realised something, he looked different… Really different, he was wearing a butler's uniform tail coat and white gloves to match, and black leather shoes. His hair was moulded back and his onyx eyes were capturing.

I blush as he sees me, he starts walking over, "Hello my lady, you are extremely beautifying today" His voice so luring, "Allow me to escort your way for the day" He finishes while sliding a hand onto my hip and pointing his hand in the direction of the photo shooting area.

I stop and pull onto his sleeve, while my bangs covered most of my eyes, there was something I wanted to ask him and it bothered me to come to ask him now, "Natsu…" My voice was deep; I gave myself a shock, heck even Natsu gives me a shocked and confused look.

"Yes, Luce?" His voice is so concerned so soft, but can I really believe that all this is true? "Ah, that's right!" He's suddenly blurts out, "What seems to be troubling you M'lady?" I look to the side to stare at the floor.

"Haha, Can I um… Tell you later after today's photo shoot?" My head drops lower, and my eyes aren't even visible anymore.

"Sure, but hey if there's anything wrong, you really have to tell me" He finishes with a heart-warming grin.

* * *

And back to 'The Lady and her Butler' photos~~

Natsu is kneeling with a loose tie and unbuttoned clothes and his hair is ruffled up. As for me I'm cradled closely to him with my hands running down his arms and my 'loose' dress is below my shoulders, bashfully revealing a pink laced bra.

The second pose we were to make were performed with the same theme, but the other way around, Natsu as the 'Lord' and I'm the maid, I'm on my knees and Natsu's grabbing the sides of my arms and has his head buried in the crook of my neck showing that he's licking a nervous spot and my face is all heated.

After the photos Natsu asks me, "What were you going to ask me before the photos?" making a cute and curious face, 'He is so making me swoon!' I try to pacify my heartbeat

I manage to control myself, but it's the same odd feeling that comes across me, "Do you actually like me, or did you ask to get engaged to me because you felt pity for me?" I try to say with a straight face.

"What? Why would you think of that Luce?" He shouts, "Why do you think that? Please tell me…" He sadly says while holding onto my shoulders.

"While we were taking all those photos , you acted too kind" I avoid the heart wrenching look in his eyes, "And I thought, did you do all this to make me feel happy, it was all like a dream, too good to be true!" No… I can't start getting teary in front of him… NO

"Lucy…" He pulls me into a bone-crushing hug, but inside I can feel the beat of his heart slowly but surely synchronizing with mine, "Ever since that day I bumped into you, I thought there was something special about you"

"L-liar…" Warm droplets of salty tears fall down my cheek.

He tightens the hug, "You know there's something about you that is so magnet like, and you're luring me in" He admits.

* * *

I open my heavy eyelids, so that wasn't a dream?

I'm in a hotel room, it didn't look so familiar. I look around; the room was delicately designed, each detail shown to its fullest. I hear footsteps; they're heavy and slow probably Natsu.

This was like the time when I didn't come to school, except I know he hasn't got the same intentions. I hide under the covers, expecting him to leave after seeing me asleep hopefully he won't do the same thing he did last time. But of course he just has to walk over and stare at me, but getting impatient he starts poking at my ribs, the spot where I HATE being touched or poked around. I hold in my laughter, but as soon as I realise it won't work I start trembling and small giggles were audible.

"Luce…" He doesn't seem too strange; maybe talking to him won't hurt.

"Yea…?"

"Turn around…" He's whispering in my ear… such a tease, "I wanna say something"

I start turning… VERY SLOWLY, "What do yo-" I'm cut off…

There's something warm against my lips, 'Natsu?' I moan against his lips creating a vibration.

He pulls back, "Not bad right?" he smiles, totally unaffected.

I pull the blankets over my head to cover my flush, "You really just can't stop teasing me huh?"

"Wha-" I push my lips against his, in return for not being able to kiss him back just then.

* * *

**What do you think guys? I was asked to show a bit more affection between the two… Did I go too far?**

**Well anyways… I probably have to try to upload chapters, seeing as how I have a science exam next week, I have to study hard and maybe if I can, I'll use my free time to type chapters for all of you.**

**And by the way, I have other plans for the next chapter. But I was thinking some of you out there, please write a review of an idea you think the next chapter should begin with. (I'll choose out of all the reviews and the top one, I'll give you the first three paragraphs of the next chapter and I will acknowledge you)**

**As always, please leave a review!**

**From Kirigiri-chan~~ **


	6. Chapter 6 On a Date

Chapter 6

**I haven't been getting much reviews lately, but there have been people reading my story about 526 view in the past fortnight or two, please leave a review people that are reading my story, I really want to know how it is.**

**And again I'd like to say my other story 'I Leapt Through Time and Found Natsu' well I'm on a bit of pressure here, trying to produce two stories while at the same time studying my ass off.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_I pull the blankets over my head to cover my flush, "You really just can't stop teasing me huh?" _

"_Wha-" I push my lips against his, in return for not being able to kiss him back just then._

* * *

I stare at him to notice any small features; he seems to be shell shocked. I smirk and stand up, put my hands on his shoulders and stoop to his level.

"Shocked?" I ask curiously.

"N-no what are you talking about?" he answers immediately.

"You seemed shocked to me though…" I try to correct him.

"Actually… you taste nice…" he whispers.

I blush, and soon I notice. I'm out of control. I'm tugging at his hair and I'm passionately pressing my lips against his.

His irresistible stare is scorching a burn into my heart. Why did I fall for this guy? What was the cause for this anyways? Why am I losing to love?

* * *

(Sorry everyone I'm still just a teen and really I don't have any experience, but if you wanted to read more from the last part then please type in the comments below and the next chapter will be a release of 'that part')

I don't know what I was doing, I was uncontrollable.

"Hey Luce" He suddenly says, frightening me. Seriously he's already halved my life, why need to increase the killing?

"Yeah?" I ask while staring at his face. Tsk… He looked innocent but really on the inside he's just a little devil that steals your heart.

"Today, we have a day off from all the photo people… so…" he blushes.

"So…?" I will answer it for him then. "Date… maybe?" I say under my breath.

"Haha… you got me there!" He grins. "Yes! A date! " He says excitedly. "We will be going to the beach!"

* * *

He said that we were going to the beach… but isn't this more like his back yard? Alright this might sound weird. Natsu… owns a private beach area given to him as a present from Juvia in thanks for giving Gray to her when he never even said anything.

"Hey Luce, I'll be right back, I'm just going to get something from the car yeah?" he smiles.

"Yeah sure!" I watch him as he goes; I… kind of feel a bit lonely.

I walk around scanning the area. I sighted a bench and decided to sit on it. There came two teen boys laughing around and playing around with a baseball bat. Some weird habit that some people have is that they carry a baseball bat around…

As they caught sight of me they smirked, and started walking over slowly. "Hey hot babe" One said while swinging an arm around my shoulders, and I grit my teeth at the sudden contact.

"What's wrong care to hang out with two hot guys like us?" The other said while tapping the bat on the ground.

"Not interested, and for your information, already taken boys sorry" sorry for breaking the bad news buddy, but you just don't wanna be facing Natsu Dragneel…

"Hey, don't think you should be talking like that…" The one beside me said while cupping my chin.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands!" I scream at him.

You know you should never do that or they will literally make it worse.

"Heh" I hear them snicker as they start to get closer.

"Didn't you hear the lady?" I hear a rough voice break through, "She said to keep your filthy hands off her" He said in a calm tone.

"What this is your boyfriend?" One of them snickers.

"And If I am?" Natsu questions them.

"Well you're f***ing screwed!" They yell as they start charging at him.

* * *

Natsu grinned. Why?

I'm staring at Natsu in awe. He standing there giving a hearty grin and the two thugs are dropped on the floor almost lifeless.

"Hey Luce you okay?" he says.

"Me? Okay? I should be asking YOU that!" I shouted as I looked at his bruised arm. The thug with th baseball bat had dealt him quite the blow.

"This?" He asks pointing at the large bruise.

"What else do you think I mean?" I ran over to him while holding up his arm and looking at it. "Why did you do this? Why couldn't you have just done something else?" I yelled while getting teary.

"Hey! How about thanks? And by the way what else was there to do?" He corrected.

"You Idi-!" I couldn't say anything. I was silenced by Natsu's warm kiss.

He pulls back, "Heh, well sorry then" He grins.

* * *

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" I heard while standing beside Natsu on his phone.

"What? You old geezer!" I giggle.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"What? Why?" he says shocked. Hopefully there isn't anything wrong.

"Get ready you have a party this afternoon with Lucy!" I take it this is Mr Dragneel.

"Okay, Just… Shut up and stop bothering me dad!" Bothering? With what?

* * *

**Guys so sorry for the delay of this chapter, this week I had just finished my; Science, Maths, English, History and mini Japanese test. Believe it our school is really trying to murder us…**

**Well anyways, please bring in some ideas for my next chapter, the limit of my imagination is about to end… LOL**

**Thanks for reading my chapter. As always please leave a review! And look forward to other chapters!**

**From Kirigiri-Chan~~**


End file.
